Circuit modules or packages in present electrical arts contain various active electrical components, such as integrated circuits, transistors, and sometimes passive electrical components such as resistive, capacitive or inductive components. They are conventionally adhesively secured onto a printed wiring board with an organic adhesive, such as a polysulfide bond. Such adhesive materials are difficult to use and are poor thermal conductors. Such modules or packages are electrically connected to the printed wiring board by means of solder connection of peripheral leads on the package onto pads on the printed wiring board. If the package needs to be removed, all solder joints must be melted down and the leads separated from the printed wiring board. This process often damages the printed wiring board through excessive heat and often damages the package through bending of the leads. From an electrical viewpoint, the lead from the package to the printed wiring board is long and may not satisfy the response needs of very high-speed integrated circuits which require a close-coupled, high-speed signal circuit.